


Some Say

by RileyLovell



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Ballet, Gay, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLovell/pseuds/RileyLovell
Summary: Ah, so. I got enough of a confidence boost to make this into a real story. And to be honest. I LOVE IT~I didn't think I'd ever hear, or read myself saying that, but I do. I love it so far. You don't know how long it took to come up with my very own quote for this, I literally have so many quotes on a google docs, and just started typing.  So, I hope you enjoy!Please give me your thoughts on it! I'd be a great help!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Some Say

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so. I got enough of a confidence boost to make this into a real story. And to be honest. I LOVE IT~ 
> 
> I didn't think I'd ever hear, or read myself saying that, but I do. I love it so far. You don't know how long it took to come up with my very own quote for this, I literally have so many quotes on a google docs, and just started typing. So, I hope you enjoy!   
> Please give me your thoughts on it! I'd be a great help!

“Some people say destiny or fate is just a superficial thing that people believe in, believe in hopes of finding that right person, whether they are female, male, transgender, non-binary, or an alien. But me? People don’t meet by accident. They are meant to cross our paths for a reason. Or, you take destiny into your own hands, and you put yourself in the line of a male ballerina pirouetting, hoping they bump into you, and by some god out there, watching over you, they give you the time of day, to just give you a smile that lights up your whole world, and then hopefully, it turns into something more. A date, a coffee date, dinner, lunch, curling up on the couch together. That sounds like a great destiny doesn’t it? Well, sometimes, you have to make that happen, or at least put yourself in their pathway.” 

_ ~  Riley Lovell  _

**_‘One, two, three. One, two, three. . . And then, a pirouette’_**

And then it suddenly hit him in the face, literally. Hit him in the face. Peter groaned slightly as he was met with the chest that he had run into, in the middle of his pirouette, the arm around him was firm, the scent coming off the person, assaulting his nose, the smell of cinnamon and spices. 

“Hey there baby boy.” The voice, deep yet smooth like honey at the same time, had the boy looking up, hazel clashing with deep blue the most bright blue he had ever seen in his life, had their breath hitching, not fully understanding that the man was still supporting his weight until they pinched his side gently, trying to get their attention. 

“O-oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize. . .” Peter stuttered, trailing off before he finally pulled away, his cheeks tinting pink, as he finally got a good look at them. They were definitely an alpha, if their height, stature, scent, and smirk weren’t anything to go by, the fact that the janitor’s suit he was wearing, had his secondary gender on it. The academy required that all staff had their secondary gender somewhere on their person, so that people knew, though the student’s were able to keep theirs hidden. Above that, his name. 

_**‘Wade Wilson’** _

Peter mulled it over in his head, deciding he liked it, before he gave a sheepish smile towards the other. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t look where I was going I guess.” He smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

“Ah, hey. It’s alright, it happens to the best of us.” At least, that’s Wade was going to stick with, he wasn’t going to enter in the fact that he had been curious about the boy for weeks now, and finally decided to put himself in fate’s way, hoping he could finally meet them, so far, it was going okay. They weren’t running away screaming yet, even with his scarred face out in the open. 

“Ah, I’m Wade. Wade Wilson.” He mumbled dumbly, causing Peter to laugh slightly, before pointing a finger to the tag of the janitors jumper they were wearing. 

“I knew. It says it right there.” He smiled. Before Wade got the chance to say anything else, the glass doors to the studio opened, and a redhead walked in.

“Peter! What’re you doing just standing around?!” She asked, obviously upset, the sour scent rolling off her in waves, causing Wade to scrunch up his nose. Omega’s really were the most potent with their smells, and when they got angry, so did their scents. 

“I should let you get back, I’ve still got three more studios to clean.” Wade chuckled softly, as he saw Peter give him a soft smile, in a soft apologetic way, as he started to open his mouth, but thought twice, closing it again. He sighed, before he turned, his bare feet padding on the glossy wood floors, and Wade would never admit it, but he was watching their ass. The kid was wearing joggers, but Wade could still make out the heavenly nice ass of their, snorting to himself at how much of a perv he was, he made his way out of the room, watched Peter argue with his friend for a moment before he started to move on to the next studio. And that’s how it all started. Just by one fateful bump into Wade’s chest, and they had basically sealed their fate’s together. 


End file.
